


His First Promise

by nocturnias



Series: Through a Fairytale, Darkly [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnias/pseuds/nocturnias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't make another vow. But he could make a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His First Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



> Spoilers for "His Last Vow." This can be considered the prologue to "Through a Fairytale, Darkly" but can stand on its own as well.

He ended the call, still in shock from what Mycroft had just told him. Two seconds later the phone rang.

He glanced down.

Unknown number.

He knew. It wasn’t logical, rational, or plausible. But he _knew._

He pressed the button, heart pounding with anticipation and dread.

Moriarty’s voice was almost a purr. “Hello, honey. Miss me?”

“Why aren’t you dead?” Sherlock asked.

“I could ask you the same thing. In fact, why don’t we trade stories? I’ll tell you how I lived if you tell me how you lived.”

“Lovely. Let’s meet for tea and I’ll give you all the details. Where are you?” Sherlock asked with false sweetness.

“Oh, out and about. You know how it is. By the way; so sorry about your little hiding place. But you know how it is when people play with fire. Something gets burned. Or someone.”

Sherlock’s stomach clenched. “What have you done?”

“Nothing yet. Well, I _did_ accidentally set the Empty Houses on fire. Other than that; not a thing. I’ve got to get used to the city again, you know. Speaking of knowing; I have to say, you really did have me fooled about Molly. She saved you, didn’t she.”

“Leave her alone,” Sherlock snapped, frantically looking out the plane window as it descended. He unbuckled his belt, not caring if he stumbled back from the impact. He clutched one seat after another tight as he made his way toward the exit, frantically waiting for the plane to land.

“Now, Sherlock. Why would I do that? Is there something I should know about you and Mousy Molly? She’s not really that mousy, though, is she? Not from what I’ve seen. She’s become quite the woman. Such a shame to let all that go to waste, isn’t it?”

“Leave her alone,” Sherlock repeated in a voice of steel. “This is between you and me.”

“Well it was, but you brought in other players, didn’t you? Anyway, why do you care? Does Molly mean something to you?”

Sherlock was silent.

“No?” Moriarty asked brightly. “Well, then, you won’t mind if I just go pay her a little visit at Bart’s.”

“Don’t!” Sherlock shouted.

“No? Why: do you _lurve_ her?” Moriarty asked. “It’s a simple question, Sherlock. If you don’t, what do you care? I wonder, though; who will do her post-mortem? She really is the smartest one in the morgue. To think of her, lying there, pale and cold-”

“Yes!” Sherlock shouted desperately. “Yes, I love her. Please. Don’t.”

“There, now,” Moriarty said soothingly. “Was that so hard to say? See, Molly? I told you he’d say it!”

Sherlock’s blood ran cold. “Molly?”

Molly’s voice, shaken but sound, came over the phone. “I’m here. I’m at Bart’s. I’m all right. He called me right before he called you.”

“We’re having a three-way,” Moriarty said. “Oh, the possibilities with that.  But I’ve got to be off for now. I have a lot of plans to make. Don’t worry, though. I’ll be seeing both of you soon enough.”

“No, you leave her out of this!” Sherlock demanded. “I told you what you wanted to hear!”

“Oh, you did, honey, you did,” Moriarty chuckled. “I’ll be in touch. This will be soooo much fun!”

The call ended.

The agents on board with him were gawping. “Mr. Holmes?”

“Get me out of here now,” Sherlock snapped, calling Molly. She answered immediately.

“I’m all right. Sherlock how is he alive?”

“Because I’m an arrogant idiot,” Sherlock answered morosely. As the agents opened the door, he jumped out, not waiting for the steps. John, Mary, and Mycroft were waiting, staring at him in confusion.

“Sherlock?” John asked.

“Molly, stay on the phone with me,” Sherlock said tersely. “I don’t think he’s going to do anything yet but-”

“Sherlock he knows,” Molly said, and her fear was almost tangible. “He knows I helped you.”

Sherlock looked at Mycroft. “We need to get to Bart’s, now,” he told him.

“Sherlock, we have people who can guard Molly,” Mycroft began. Sherlock wasn’t having any of it.

“I said get me to Bart’s, _now_!” Sherlock snapped. “Molly has saved my life twice, and I’m not leaving her safety up to some _agent_! This is Moriarty, Mycroft, and we underestimated him and I don’t intend to do that again!”

Mycroft sighed and nodded.

“Molly, we’re on our way,” Sherlock said, as he slid into the backseat with John and Mary. “Keep talking to me, Molly. Don’t stop until we get there.”

“You hate other people talking,” Molly said in a feeble attempt at humor.

“I’ll make an exception. Consider it an early birthday gift.”

Silence.

“Molly?”

“I’m scared, Sherlock,” Molly whispered.

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you,” Sherlock said. “Whatever it takes.”

“You said you were never going to make another vow,” Molly said.

“It’s not a vow. It’s a promise.”

“What’s the difference?” Molly asked.

“I’ve made a vow. I’ve never made a promise.”

“So your first and last promise?” she asked, managing a small laugh.

“I’m going to need more words if this keeps up,” Sherlock answered, hoping she could hear the small smile in his voice.

He didn’t know how Moriarty had survived. Yet.

But he knew he was going to keep Molly Hooper safe, no matter what.

 


End file.
